World of Winx - Episode 108
The Shaman is the eighth episode of the first season of World of Winx. Synopsis After police question her about Annabelle, Bloom confers with Roxy about retrieving the watch. The Winx then head to China to find kung fu talent Yu. Plot In the Gardenia Police Station, Evans tries to get Bloom to tell her everything she knows about Annabelle. Bloom tells Evans that Annabelle is her friend and that she and her friends decided to help her out around the café one day. She tried to find Annabelle by going to her apartment last night but she was not there. Evans grows increasingly annoyed with Gómez loudly eating a donut and slams her hand down on the table to get him to stop. Once Gómez had put the donut down, Evans points out that Annabelle disappeared right after Bloom and her friends had shown up to the scene of her disappearance. Bloom asks if Evans does not believe in coincidences and Evans clarifies that she does not believe in lies. As Gómez takes the donut back, Evans approaches a desk, pulls out a plastic bag from it and shows the plastic bag to Bloom, asking if she has seen an object just like it. Bloom claims that she has not seen the watch anywhere else and Evans reveals that Annabelle had reported a break-in just hours before her disappearance. Apparently a strange man had lost the watch in her apartment while fleeing and Annabelle had brought it into the Police Station afterwards. Just then, Gómez asks to see Bloom's hands and has her place it onto a tablet. The tablet runs an analysis of Bloom's fingerprints and none of them match the ones found on the watch. Bloom asks if this means she can leave now and Evans grants her permission to do so but warns her that they will be running into each other soon. Back at the Winx Loft, Aisha insists that they need to get their hands on that Magic Watch. Tecna tries to correct her but Aisha clarifies that the watch is the only thing that will allow them to enter the World of Dreams and rescue Annabelle. Bloom is sketching a picture of the mystery man from last night on her tablet and wonders whether he could be the real Talent Thief or not. She saves the sketches, magically shrinks her tablet, and proclaims that she has decided that she will be the one who worries about retrieving the Magic Watch. As Bloom leaves, she assures the Winx that she already has someone in mind who can help her, but she is stopped by Stella. Stella is frustrated with Bloom wanting to work alone as she feels that she no longer trusts them enough and she asks Bloom if they are not a group anymore. Bloom clarifies that she has an easier time getting around now that she is no longer on WOW and Tecna agrees, explaining to Stella that they can focus on finding and protecting new talents. At the same time, Tecna's Winx Watch begins to go off. Tecna answers her Winx Watch and tells the girls that the show is about to begin in just a few seconds. Stella does a few poses as she asks how she looks and Flora tells Bloom to leave as Ace cannot see her still with them. Bloom leaves as she tells the girls to have fun and to stay in touch with her. Once she leaves, WOW starts right on time. Ace does his usual introductions and introduces the Winx. After being greeted by Stella, Ace reveals that they have a big surprise planned for the Winx and hints for them to check the Winxmobile. Aisha thinks that it may be a ticket but Ace laughs this off and reveals the surprise to be Lorelei waiting for them. Aisha shoves Lorelei out of the way and climbs into the driver's seat. Lorelei quickly picks herself up and greets both the audience at WOW and the Winx. She then goes on about her many "talents" until Stella asks if she is also talented at disappearing. A while later, the Winxmobile drives away from the loft, which gives Bloom a chance to begin her search for the Magic Watch. However, Evans and Gómez pull up from behind the loft and follow Bloom into the city. Back with the Winx, Aisha is driving the Winxmobile through the streets of Gardenia as Lorelei marvels at the inside of it once more. She asks the Winx what they think but is unable to get much of a response from them. She then starts pushing buttons on the dashboard which causes some music to play terribly loudly and almost causes Aisha to get into an accident. She slams on the button Lorelei had pushed a moment ago and warns her not to ever do it again. Instead, Lorelei moves to the back of the Winxmobile to tamper with the electronic table which visibly annoys the Winx. Lorelei comments on how bizarre their van is and diverts her attention to a door just behind the driver's seat. Stella insists that it is a secret and confronts Lorelei over how nosy she is being. She then asks Aisha where they are headed until Aisha reminds her that they are waiting for "inspiration" to hit. That is when Lorelei proposes that they play a game to see who can count the most cars that pass by which confuses the Winx. However, Lorelei herself could not even get past counting four cars without getting bored again and asks the Winx what they should do now. Meanwhile, Bloom has made it to the Frutti Music Bar where she converses with Roxy. She tells Roxy that she will be needing her help and warns her of Evans and Gómez, as they may need to keep an open eye out for the two detectives. She then reveals that the two detectives have put themselves in danger as they are in possession of a watch that belongs to a supernatural creature. Roxy assumes that this creature would like to get its watch back and Bloom confirms this while adding in that the Watch would allow them to free all of the talents imprisoned in the World of Dreams. Roxy remarks on how none of it sounds easy and Bloom confesses that it is for that very reason that she came seeking her help. Suddenly, Roxy's eyes light up and she sees Evans and Gómez exiting their car that is parked just outside of the Bar through the eyes of her dog, Arthur. Roxy notifies Bloom of this as Arthur continues to watch the two detectives. Just outside, Gómez complains over how they only have a weird watch as their only lead despite days of investigation but Evans advises him to be careful as the watch is still a delicate piece of evidence. Gómez, however, feels like they could be using their time in better ways like going out for dinner. This suggestion greatly annoys Evans but Gómez does not know what he did or said wrong and simply adds that he would have paid for dinner if they went. Evans promptly storms into the Frutti Music Bar as Gómez runs after her and when the two are inside, they take a seat at a table near the front door to look around. Bloom turns her back towards the pair of detectives as Roxy warns her to keep her back turned now that they have just sat down. Bloom realizes that Evans and Gómez had followed her as she and Roxy try to keep an eye on them. That is when Roxy gets an idea and as a way to buy them some time, has Arthur run off with their car keys. Evans and Gómez promptly chase after the hound as Bloom and Roxy laugh to themselves. Bloom tries to thank Roxy until she is interrupted by a sudden vision that the rest of the Winx also experience. Like all of the others, the vision is a brief succession of images; this time, images of a place far east, an ornate temple and a fierce-eyed girl. Once it is over, Bloom tells Roxy that she needs to leave and confesses that she is counting on her to keep the detectives busy. Roxy assures Bloom that she can handle it and wishes her luck before she leaves. Back at the Winxmobile, Aisha gets a call from Bloom through her Winx Watch where she confirms that she also saw the next talent in their Dreamix vision. The two end their call just as Lorelei leaps next to Aisha claiming that she heard someone mention the word "talent." Aisha praises Lorelei on her excellent hearing and Lorelei (after revelling in the praise for a bit) asks where the next talent is. That is when Aisha reveals that they will be traveling to Beijing to Lorelei as well as everyone watching on the WOW set. Ace announces this to the rest of the audience and remarks on how the long wait was is now finally paying off for them. In Beijing, just outside of some sort of temple, a blonde-haired girl and a feathery-haired man partake in a duel. It seems like the blonde has the upper hand in the duel, but in the end, the feathery-haired man is able to deceive her and levitate her out of the ring, making him the victor. Afterwards, a familiar girl with her, her bound in a bun flips into the ring and proclaims that she is ready to make her dreams come true. The Winx and Lorelei arrive in Beijing and make their way around a park area attracting plenty of attention as they pass by. As they continue to walk in silence, Lorelei expresses her frustration over how she is still clueless about the newest talent. Stella confronts her for being nosy again and the two of them start to butt heads until a young man asks if they are from WOW. The two of them confirm this and the man asks if he can take a picture of them, which inadvertently leads to Stella and Lorelei fighting over his camera. Their little squabble is then interrupted by Aisha who reveals that they have just arrived at the Light Tiger Palace; the heart of Beijing. As the girls continue inside the Palace, Aisha explains that it also houses the largest gathering of martial artists in the world. The Winx and Lorelei settle themselves into a nearby crowd that seems to be eagerly awaiting an upcoming match. As they wait, Musa notices Bloom in the opposite end of the crowd. Just then, an old man steps into the ring to announce the combatants for the semifinal rounds: a hulking brute named Torvald, an agile woman named Kalima, the urban Shaman and Yu, the girl that the Winx saw in their Dreamix vision. A young man bangs on the gong which signals the start of the semifinals; the start of Yu and Torvald's match. The two bow respectfully towards each other and begin their match. Torvald tries a rapid succession of attacks on Yu but she dodges all of them and even manages to land a kick on Torvald. Enraged, Torvald lunges at Yu with the same succession of palm-attacks but Yu dodges them all once again and also manages to trip the hulking brute. Torvald picks himself up and charges at Yu again but Yu leaps over him and onto the other end of the ring. She then blocks more of Torvald's attacks and kicks him square in the face, knocking him out and winning the match. Everyone on the set of WOW was also watching and Ace asks the judges what they thought of Yu's match, starting with Margot, who thinks that Yu would be a gorgeous girl if she tried to be the least bit feminine. Ace then asks Cliff of his opinions and Cliff finds Yu to be simply divine. Back at the Light Tiger Palace, Bloom walks around the back of the crowd as Lorelei praises Yu on her skills. The old man tells Lorelei that she cannot be in the ring but Lorelei simply moves to Yu's other side and asks her for some tips on how to improve her martial arts skills as she wants to defend herself against "intrusive fans." It does not take long until Lorelei ends up being dragged out of the Palace with the camera-drones in tow. This ends up working in favor for the Winx as they are now free to act as they want without having to worry about being seen. Aisha takes this opportunity to introduce herself to Yu. Yu is immediately intrigued by being on WOW as Aisha claims that, as a talent scout, she wishes for Yu to perform on the show as she believes that Yu is an incredible fighter. Yu, on the other hand, believes that Aisha has yet to see her at her best but she can do so when she sees her fight in the final round. In the crowd, Flora asks Bloom if she has any updates through her Winx Watch and unfortunately, Bloom does not see any suspicious individuals in the crowd. Yu tries to excuse herself as she needs to still prepare for the final round but Aisha stops her to ask if she truly does want to win the competition. Yu takes offense to this as this is something she had been training for for her whole life and Aisha further explains that she and her friends believe that Yu may be being targeted by someone. Yu tries to get the full story out of Aisha but the gong rings, signalling the beginning of the second semifinal round. All Aisha can tell Yu is to trust her but Yu still does not like what she is trying to say. That is when Flora steps in to warn Aisha that she is just going to end up scaring her off and wishes Yu luck. The old man then announces the beginning of the second semifinal round between the Shaman and Kalima. Just before their match begins, Aisha is regretting her words and confesses to the Winx that she just wanted to protect Yu. Flora assures Aisha that she was not doing anything wrong and proposes that they watch Yu from a distance so that they can step in when things start to go wrong. Soon enough, the match between Kalima and the Shaman begins with Kalima leaping into the air and diving down towards the Shaman with a fierce kick. However, the Shaman is able to grab Kalima's foot and flip her with enough force to knock her out, winning the match with a single move. It does not take long before the final match between Yu and the Shaman begins. The two fighters leap onto the large red beams that adorn the ring and Yu unleashes a flurry of swift kicks at the Shaman, who dodges every single one. The two quickly leap into the air again where another confrontation occurs. This time, the Shaman manages to grab one of Yu's legs and hurls her across the ring but, luckily, Yu manages to grab onto one of the red beams and hops on top of it. The Shaman tries attacking this time but Yu dodges his kick. She fakes out the Shaman with a quick kick towards his shoulder only to land a kick on his face. The two fall back to their respective beams and Yu lunges at the Shaman, unleashing another flurry of swift kicks. The Shaman blocks most of them until Yu breaks through his defenses, kicking his face repeatedly. The Shaman becomes disoriented and Yu takes the chance to land one final kick to his torso, causing the Shaman to plummet down onto the floor. However, their fight is far from over and, when Yu lands back on the floor, she circles around the Shaman before unleashing another flurry of kicks when he stands back up. The Shaman blocks all of her kicks but is still disoriented from the fall which leaves him wide open for Yu to land another kick to his face. The Shaman quickly recovers and lunges at Yu but she dodges his punch and kicks him square in the face again, knocking him down. She then leaps into the air and prepares to give the finishing blow, however, the Shaman quickly pulls out a strange stone that releases a bright orange light and creates a puff of red smoke. The light blinds everyone watching and, when it fades out, everyone finds that Yu and the Shaman have both disappeared! The Winx quickly leave the Light Tiger Palace to look for Yu as they suspect that the Shaman may be trying to take Yu into the World of Dreams and believe that he could not have gone far. That is when Flora decides to listen to the plants in order to figure out where Yu had been taken and when she makes contact with a nearby bush, she can see an image of Yu lying in the grass somewhere. There, the Shaman looms over a barely conscious Yu and releases some golden dust onto her which puts her to sleep. The Shaman then demands that someone somewhere open the portal for him and a portal to the World of Dreams appears right before him. After seeing everything that nature wanted to show her, Flora reports to the girls that Yu is in the forest and that they need to hurry. Bloom proposes that they all transform and the six fairies go into their Dreamix in order to stop the Shaman, however, when they spot the Shaman, they are too late as Yu is already being levitated into the portal. Aisha tries to beat the Shaman away from Yu by launching a fist made from water at him and is successful, however, the Winx are unable to stop Yu from being whisked into the World of Dreams. The portal disappears right after Yu is taken which leaves the Shaman with no choice but to fight the Winx if he wants to escape. The Shaman starts hurling his strange stones at the Winx and the stones detonate upon contact. The Winx are able to dodge two of them and Bloom even beats one of them back with a blast of fire. The Shaman tries to attack Tecna and Flora but Tecna is able to deflect them with a technomagic shield. He tries launching three of his stones at Bloom but she is able to neutralize them with a ring of fire. That is when the Shaman starts aiming for Stella and cuts down multiple trees with his stones as he tries to hit her. Stella then deflects the stones with a shield made of light before she ends up being lured outside of the forest. The Shaman then uses his next move to try and blind the Winx by using one of his magic stones as cover, however, when the red smoke clears, Aisha comes charging at him with a tidal wave right behind her! Aisha hurls the tidal wave directly towards the Shaman and the immense force behind it momentarily knocks him out. The Shaman quickly recovers and prepares his four stones for his next attack. Major Events *Bloom is interrogated by Evans and Gómez until a fingerprint analysis proves her innocence. *Bloom continues her search for the Magic Watch. *Bloom has Roxy distract Evans and Gómez as she continues her investigation. *The Winx travel to Beijing in search of a fierce new talent. *Yu defeats Torvald and moves onto the finals. *The Shaman easily defeats Kalima and moves onto the finals. *Yu faces the Shaman in the finals and, just as she is about to win, is whisked away by a puff of smoke. *The Winx are unable to stop Yu from being taken into the World of Dreams. *The Winx confront the Shaman in battle after the portal leaves him behind. Debuts Characters *Shaman *Yu *Torvald *Kalima Locations *Beijing *Light Tiger Palace Characters Major Characters *WOW Staff **Winx Club ***Stella ***Aisha ***Musa ***Tecna ***Flora *Fairies **Bloom Recurring Characters *WOW Staff **Lorelei **Ace **Margot **Cliff *Fairies **Roxy *Animals **Arthur **Puff Minor Characters *Talents **Annabelle (mentioned) **Yu *Humans **Evans **Gómez **Torvald **Kalima *Enemies **Shaman Spells Used None. Songs Theme Songs *Winx Club Sparkles of Light *The Wonderful World of Winx Transformation Songs *Dreamix Background Songs *We're the Winx *A Magic Party Script *DuArt Trivia *Bloom partakes in fourth-wall breaking behavior throughout her being interrogated by Evans and Gómez. *For some unknown reason Artu, Roxy's dog is referred to as "Arthur" throughout the season. Mistakes *In some scenes, Aisha's flower is missing in her Dreamix form. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:World of Winx Category:World of Winx Episodes Category:DuArt Film and Video Category:3Beep Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 1 Episodes (World of Winx)